1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing an image signal and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus which are used in a general image scanning/recording apparatus (e.g., facsimile system) or image scanning/display apparatus for scanning an image or picture by dividing it into segments and reconstructing an image of the original.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, facsimile systems have become frequently used in daily business. There arises a demand for halftone reproduction of pictorial images in addition to black-and-white binary reproduction of documents or the like. However, halftone reproduction often has many restrictions from the viewpoints of recording apparatuses and transmission systems. For example, an apparatus for recording an image on a silver chloride film used in conventional photography or a heat-sensitive printing apparatus has good recording characteristics for halftone recording. However, an electrostatic copying machine or an ink jet printing apparatus has good characteristics for binary recording. On the other hand, regarding transmission systems, digital data transmission is taking over from analog data transmission. In this field, data compression schemes are used to perform high-speed data transmission. Under these conditions, a pseudo halftone display system having a binary recording apparatus is proposed, which is suitable for digital data transmission, thereby providing an optimum fascimile system.
An electronic halftone-dot generating method for a printed image in a newspaper or magazine and a dither method for digitizing or quantizing an image signal in accordance with a threshold matrix table are typical examples of a pseudo halftone display system. However, these conventional methods have poor resolution of a two-valued (binary) image such as a character or line. Therefore, the halftone portion or binary image portion cannot help but be sacrificed.
For example, according to the dither method, in a threshold window consisting of a threshold pattern of a plurality of different threshold levels, a multilevel input image signal is compared with the threshold levels in units of picture elements. When a given picture element level of the original image data exceeds the corresponding threshold, the picture element is set to "black". Otherwise, the picture element is set to "white". In this manner, each picture element is converted to binary data. When a 4.times.4 matrix window is used, 16 threshold levels can be set. Therefore, halftone display having 17 levels can be performed for the original image data. In this manner, according to the conventional dither method, black elements appear in each threshold window in a number corresponding to the original image data levels, so as to represent an average halftone mode. When the window size is small, the displayed image has good resolution. In this case, however, the number of halftone levels is decreased. On the other hand, if the window size is large, the number of halftone levels is increased. However, in this case, resolution is degraded. In addition to this disadvantage, the quality of a reproduced image of a binary original image portion is degraded in accordance with the conventional dither method, as compared with general binary processing.